


Hanging By a Red Thread [Season 1]

by Blueberry_Mocha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Character Development, F/M, OC centered, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Mocha/pseuds/Blueberry_Mocha
Summary: War. A time where one's morals are tested and different perspectives are brought to light. Clone solider Captain Rex is assigned help from bounty hunter Pyrrha Eskel in a daring mission. Can these two work through prejudices and cooperate? Or stay divided and fail the tasks ahead?A collection of short stories (some with multiple parts) centered around Pyrrha and her growing relationships.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, frienemies - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship





	Hanging By a Red Thread [Season 1]

* * *

##  _Together we stand, divided we fall._

* * *

_Mission failure! A Republic droid that contained important battle plans was suppose to smuggle this information to Republic forces undetected. Unfortunately it was caught by a bounty hunter who plans to sell the information to the Separatists. Now General Kenobi and Captain Rex must carefully plan to retrieve the plans before it's too late._

⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹⊹

It was not very often that Kenboi used the ship's meeting room while it was still sitting on the landing pad in Coruscaunt. Normally they would be in the air by now, planning as they went to save time. However Rex trusted that were was a reason for this and he listened intently to the General's words.

"The Nemorosum Macula are not yet a Separatist planet, but they are less than favorable to the Republic." began Kenobi. "Sending large armies not only waste resources, but will rally the people there to fight against us. But this information is too important to just like it go. That's why a stealth mission to the planet's main city, Frigidus, is our best bet. It's where the bounty hunter, Épicé Poiver, is waiting for Separatist forces to come and pick up whatever device is being used to hold the information. You will go an retrieve it and make sure that it is not compromised."

"I see sir. But if the residents are less than friendly to the Republic, why send me?" Rex asked.

"Well with this type of information, you are one of the captains trusted enough to handle is that is closer to the target. Besides, you will not be alone. In order to be more successful in this mission, the Council agreed to hire the help of a bounty hunter, Pyrrha Eskel." At this Obi-wan pulled up a holo picture of said bounty hunter. Like with all images, the hologram image was all blue, only different colors were the shades. The bounty hunter's hair was chin length, side parted and she wore standard armor. The only thing that caught one's eye was the smirk on her face, not an uncommon expression among other hunters. She gave the same impression that all the others gave to Rex: arrogance. 

"Sir, I mean no disrespect to you, but why her?" He asked.

"As a bounty hunter, Pyrrha provides more access to the area that us alone would not be allowed in. She would also bring a new perspective and catch something that we may overlook."

"Right. But what make you think we can trust her specifically? If we tell her the mission, couldn't she just tell and betray us? I'm sure giving important information and a prisoner would pay her well." It wasn't that Rex did not trust the general's judgement or that risks were not excepted to him. It was that he didn't trust her. These questions were what also helped avoid unnecessary dangers. Obi-wan paused to gather his thoughts before explaining his reasons. 

"Before discovering about the Clone Army, there was an attempt on Senator Amidala's life. It was an attack by a bounty hunter, but before Anakin and I could get answers from her once we caught her, she was killed by another one. So what better way to track a hunter? To hire one. I met Pyrrha at a cantina and, long story short, she became more involved as we made more discoveries."

"Sir, that's fine that you know her some, but that doesn't exactly answer my question."

"That's the thing. She became so involved she was caught with me by Dooku. She has been deemed 'friend of the Jedi' which probably has cost her a lot of business. I'm sure she's willing to take any job, especially to someone who is an ally. I also believe that she knows if she did betray us as you said, the Separatists would think it's a trap, all while losing our trust. A lose-lose situation." He placed a hand on his chin, the other arm folded under. "Besides I believe there is more to her than meets the eye. When I first met her, I could feel the Force connecting us. Whether she felt it or not, I do not think us meeting was by accident. I also have a similar feeling that she'll want to help us."

It was really hard to argue when a Jedi Master, like Obi-wan, had a strong feeling about something or someone. Good or bad, they were often right. Plus Obi-wan had more time to know this bounty hunter than Rex did. As much as he didn't trust her still, he trusted the general. Rex glanced down for a moment in thought before making eye contact once more.

"How do we contact her?" he asked. To his surprise the ginger Jedi pulled out a small hologram disc.

"By using this." he grinned. Rex raised his brows before furrowing them. "She gave this to me last we met. She said the last one was fun but I owed her a paying job." Obi-wan continued, answering the nonverbal question. He then turned on the small device.

Meanwhile in a dimly lit apartment, a tall young woman sat with her legs crossed on a neatly made bed. Her legs almost hidden under her bed shirt that was clearly made for someone far bigger than she was as it would reach past knees when she stood, hiding the shorts she wore. Her usual attire was drying in the apartment dyer downstairs while her breastplate, leg and thigh guard neatly hung on her closet door. Despite how organized her few belongings were, the walls and floor still gave away the shabby state of the building. For a bounty hunter one would have thought those credits would have gone to living something more... nice.

The woman held a bowl in her left hand and a utensil in her right as it was lifted to her lips. She softly blew the hot stew within the spoon, but before she could eat it the hologram on her desk suddenly turned on. She jumped in surprise, spilling the hot liquid down the front of her bed shirt. She gave a yelp in pain as she quickly stood up, looking down at her shirt

"Bad time?" a familiar voice asked. Her sharp blue eyes glanced to the side to see who decided to spring up so rudely on her. Seeing it was the Jedi she had befriended, she exhaled and tried not to lash out on him despite the pain form the burn.

"I'm afraid you might have become an accomplice to self-inflicted pain." she responded. "And my lunch has now becoming part of my apparel."

"You know typically when job searching one dresses professionally."

"Well typically my potential employers don't interview me while I'm home on my day off. Besides wouldn't you of all people know dressing professionally varies on planets and cultures? Anyways, what's the job?"

"Stealth mission to retrieve important information that was stolen."

"Seems pretty boring compared to last time. Need to me to find it for you?" she asked as she reached over for a rag and began wiping her shirt.

"Oh we know where it is and who stole it."

"See, you're already done most of my job for me. Why pay me when you can go get it yourself?"

"It's in Frigidus on Nemorosum Macula."

"Ah, now that sheds some light. Some pretty mean and petty folks over there. Who is the target?"

"Bounty hunter name Épicé Poiver. Know him?"

"No, but it's always nice to make new friends. Want him fully functional or give him a few peepholes?"

"Preferably alive. Catching him and bringing him here might also draw attention."

"I see. Sounds like danger that is worth a good amount of credits. I'm in. Where do I meet you?"

"Actually you'll be working with a captain from the Republican army, Captain Rex." Obi-wan corrected as he stepped a bit to the side to allow Rex to be seen as well on the hologram.

"A clone?" Pyrrha raised a brow. 

"You're going to charge extra, are you?"

"No, no, just wasn't expecting it. I take it you have other Jedi stuff to do that you're not allowed to tell me about?"

"You're quite perceptive."

"Just one of the many qualities that I have that your captain will be getting familiar with."

"I look forward to it." Rex responded sarcastically. 

"Ah, he so he speaks. Tell me Captain Rex, where shall I have the pleasure to meet you face to face?"

"We'll be sending our coordinates. The general believes taking your ship is less likely to draw unwanted attention." He paused and raised a brow. "Oh, you might want to wear something less conspicuous."

"I dunno Captain, this outfit seems less conspicuous than that patterned helmet you're holding. Is that a target painted on top?"

"Pyrrha play nice. We are hiring you as his aid. He'll be you're boss." Obi-wan commented.

"Fine, I'll tone it down if you think my sarcasm will be too much for your captain to handle." she yawned.

"No, we're just worried that all your talking during a stealth mission will comprise everything." Rex retorted. 

"Is this genuinely going to be a problem?" Obi-wan asked to which Pyrrha raised her hands.

"Best get it all out of my system now before going on the mission. Besides, consider it a free sample for your friend to know what he's getting into." she grinned. "I best get what I need then. See you soon." She gave a mock salute before signing off. Rex exhaled and shook his head.

"I got a bad feeling about this."

~~~~~~

Rex was no stranger to getting into dangerous or less than favorable situations. But entering the ship of Pyrrha Eskel filled with him with dread. Not in a sense of fear of her or the mission, but knowing their trip would be filled with endless, annoying comments from her. This wasn't like the banter he had with other clones that came along with a fine line. No, this was bounty hunter. A lawless criminal who was milking profits off the suffering of others. It was almost vile and had it not been a mission, Rex would rather had wished he went with General Kenobi to aid Jedi Masters Plo Koon, Anakin, and Senator Amidala against Grevious. Instead he sat behind Pyrrha on the passenger seat trying to focus on what he needed to do to complete their own mission.

"Ranged attack." she suddenly commented. Rex turned his head to look at her with brows furrowed.

"What?" he asked.

"Ranged attacks. I do better shooting at a distance. Though I can do one-on-one combat if I have to."

"Is that suppose to impress me?" he asked a bit flatly. Any other time he would drop the sarcasm, but this was an exception. It was practically her language and she seemed incapable of talking without it.

"It means I'm trying to tell you what I can do in a fight so we can be better coordinate in combat if the time comes."

"You expect us to run into trouble?"

"Always. You of all people should know that. I mean you work with Kenboi and that other guy... Sky-something. Seems like a chaotic duo, magnets for trouble." she explained, turning her head to finally face him again. She only was able to see him shake his head in response.

"As soldiers we are trained to be ready for unexpected situations. General Skywalker seems to make sure we're on our toes."

"Skywalker! That's it." Pyrrha turned to face forward again. "Well that's good then, always best to be prepared for anything. However we probably do need a plan since we have to sneak, get that info and get out." She turned her head again for her eyes to slowly scan him. A brow slowly raised which made Rex tense.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Did you bring something else to wear?" she asked. "Because I assume you're a smart guy. Because you seem aware this place does not take kindly to the Republic, especially to members of the Clone Army. So I assume you know that wearing clone armor puts a giant target on your back and attracts attention."

"I don't exactly have a whole wardrobe. I assumed you were a smart hunter who knew about us Clones and that often we have no need for anything else other than the basics." he retorted.

"Could've just said no. I can probably help with that. Though you'll have to remove some of your armor. Not all, just enough to make sure people don't recognize you, but enough to protect you. I have some clothing accessories that can help you blend in more."

"What kind of accessories?" Rex asked raising a brow. And then the most terrifying thing happened.

She giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Only ownership I claim is the character Pyrrha Eskel. All other characters, unless stated otherwise, are not mine.


End file.
